A New Game
by ScarlettRosesInWinter
Summary: It's just another boring day of paperwork for Ciel Phantomhive. That is until Sebastian, his demon butler, tells him of a new game they can play. What will this game lead to? SebaCiel, Oneshot, Fluff, oh my. If you don't like boyXboy, please don't read. And Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans.


_This is my first fanfiction __ever__, so thank you for reading it. Please fill free to write a review, be as cruel or kind as you see fit. I want only honest opinions. Can't do better if you don't know what to fix. Hopefully it's not too awful.(And I know that this game should not exist yet, but who cares about the technicalities. I sure don't)._

_Thank you! :)_

_-S_

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called for the second time as he filled the papers on his desk. He waited impatiently for his butler to appear. Honestly, it seemed that the butler had been very slow lately.

"You called my Lord?" Sebastian said as he entered the study.

"That I did. Twice. What took so long?" Ciel asked, now even more irritated by seeing the butler.

Sebastian, sensing his young Master's irritation, replied, "I was preparing the afternoon tea. Would you like to have it now?"

"Yes." And with that the butler bowed, put his right hand over where his heart would be, and replied, "Yes, my Lord." Then he left, and returned within moments. He served Ciel his tea and he continued his paperwork. Only to stop it moments later. There was knocking coming from the office door.

"Yes?" Ciel asked as he placed his pen down onto the papers he was sighing. The door opened and Sebastian reentered the room.

"My Lord, I have neglected to tell you something." Sebastian said with a slightly larger smirk than usual.

"I find it hard to believe you would forget to tell me anything that was important. What is it?" Ciel asked as he eyed his butler suspiciously. This only caused Sebastian's smirk to widen.

"Lau had left you a gift, a game." At the mention of a game the earl's eyes brightened.

"What is the game?" Ciel asked with pure childness wonder. He watched as the black clad man reached for his pocket. He took out a box about the size of his hand. Ciel read the box with confusion, "Pocky? What is that, and how is that a game?"

"It was a biscuit dipped in chocolate. Lau said he had made a game out of them. Would you like to try the game, my Lord?" Sebastian teased his master with mock questioning.

"Tell me," Ciel demanded starting to grow irritated at the delay. _"So much for the paperwork,"_ Ciel thought as the demon moved to stand by his master.

"Lau's instructions were to take one pocky stick and place an end in your mouth. Then a second person puts the other end in their mouth, and they eat take bites to the center. And whoever pulls back first loses." Sebastian stood there as Ciel thought about the game. They both very well knew how the 'game' was supposed to end. That was why Lau gave it to Sebastian, and Sebastian wanted to 'play' with Ciel. "So Master, would you like to play?"

"Yes I would like to play. And I will win, Sebastian." Ciel said confidently.

Sebastian smirked at this and sat down on the floor. "Young Master, it would be easiest to do this sitting on the floor."

"Alright," Ciel said reluctantly as he stood up. He then sat down in front of Sebastian. They were so close there knees were touching. Ciel did that on purpose though. He longed for the contact, though his pride would never let him admit it.

Sebastian pulled out a Pocky stick and stuck to biscuit end in his mouth. He then leaned forward so Ciel could bite the chocolate end. Once they both had an end in their mouths they started to bite. They kept their gazes locked as they inched closer. Inch by inch. Bite by bite. As they got slowly closer Ciel's face started to flush. He felt the heat in his face, but would not back-down. Not when he was so close. His heart started to beat faster as well. _"I shouldn't feel this way. Why do I feel this way?"_ Ciel thought.

Sebastian say the physical changes of the little earl and smirked into the chocolate covered biscuit. Now was his chance to get his Master. He had felt this for a while now, it took him a while to realize it though. This was not something that demons often felt, especially this demon. But when he figured the feeling out, there was no going back. He was going to make the Young Master his, and now was the perfect chance.

They were now less than inch apart, neither moving, just staring at each other. Sebastian couldn't take the delay any longer. He closed the distance between them. Sebastian collided his lips to Ciel's. His lips were softer than he had expected. Ciel's eyes widened and his faced flushed a deep crimson red as the demon molded his lips to Ciel's. Ciel gasped as he one of Sebastian's skilled hands run up his back. Sebastian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Ciel's mouth. If possible, Ciel's face turned a deeper red, and his eyes were so wide he looked like a terrified puppy. _"How cute,"_ Sebastian thought when he saw this. He took the chance to explore the wet cavern that was Ciel Phantomhive. He enjoyed the sensation greatly. The mixed taste that was Ciel and chocolate was like a drug. Addictive, beautiful, and pure bliss.

However it had to end; knowing that humans need to breathe, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's flushed face to give him a chance to regain his breath. The young boy sat there panting, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he smirked at Sebastian. "Does this mean I win, Sebastian?" He asked with pure innocence, you could almost believe he was only a child. Almost.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Sebastian asked to in mock confusion.

"You said who ever pulled back first loses, and you pulled back first, Sebastian." Ciel held the expression of pure victory; he had won the game, and had gotten Sebastian to kiss him. So much better than doing paperwork in his opinion.

"Those were the rules. However if I had not pulled back, you would have suffocated."

"Don't doubt me, Sebastian. I could have lasted longer." Ciel said as he stood up, so that he was now looking down at his butler still on the floor.

"Is that so, my Lord? Would you be willing to prove me wrong?" Sebastian said in a seductive tone as he saw Ciel redden slightly at his words, but he nodded. Ciel then sat down again, but this time he was sitting on Sebastians lap. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and legs around his waist.

They stared at each other before Ciel closed the distance between them. They eagerly pushed into each others lips. Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Ciel's back, pulled the boy closer as to deepen the kiss. Ciel could feel Sebastian grind his hips into Ciel's, causing him to moan. Then Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip, causing the latter to shudder and moan again. He slowly opened his mouth to let the demon's muscle enter. It was a battle for dominance that was more like a beautiful dance. This kiss was nothing but pure passion and need. Nothing but love, and they both felt it.

They broke apart for air as Sebastian stared lovingly at his Master. They quickly collided once again with such ferocity it caused both of them to moan in ecstasy. "Se-sebastian." Ciel moaned into his mouth. Sebastian pulled back and asked with lust filled eyes, "Yes young Master?"

"I-I love you," Ciel said as he buried his face into Sebastian's neck. His face heating up in embarrassment.

Sebastian smiled at this. A real, warm, smile as he coaxed Ciel out of hiding so they were staring eye to eye. He pecked Ciel on the lips, and smiled. "I love you too, Ciel."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Sorry if the format or anything is weird, I've never used something like this before. Write a review the you deem appropriate. Thanks again._

_-S_


End file.
